


Notes for Love

by originalcontent



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Brief mentioning of Butch x Tabitha x Barbara, Canon Divergent, F/M, M/M, also brief mentioning of past Zsasz and Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalcontent/pseuds/originalcontent
Summary: What would have happened if Oswald never killed Isabella? What if he was braver, if he fought for Ed fair and square? He would need to come up with a strategy, maybe take some notes.





	1. Prologue

He had lost so much. His mother, a woman of pride and beauty. Beauty in how she loved her son, pride in how she was proud of him. To lose something so powerful as her, to give way to a wave of uncertainty and despair, how was one to recover? It wasn't easy. Nor was it completely possible, not with the tunneled vision Oswald got everything he tried to move forward. Galavan and his bitch of a sister Tabitha were responsible for this heartbreak. How was one supposed to continue up such a steep mountain? Why should he even try? To watch his mother die, it broke him. She wasn't perfect, he knew this. She was overprotective, she was always worried about him finding some woman and leaving her alone. Deep down Oswald knew she was manipulating him, all his life. But he had no father, no other guidance in his life. How was he supposed to turn his back on the one person who cared if he ate his greens, if he was getting enough sleep to function. She would listen to his every sob story, she would offer the best advice she could every time. 

And now she was ripped from his life. In an instant, the world had wronged him in the utmost severe way. His anger coming second, swept away in devastation, his brain could hardly process what happened, even hours later. But his heart, it was frozen like the Arctic. It was broken into ice cubes and it was practically nonexistent. He had never felt so downright awful. In all honesty, he would have been lost in the sea of his own angst if it wasn't for one man in particular. Edward, Edward Nygma. The man was like a enigma, sucking him in, consuming him, plaguing his thoughts and stealing his heart. And here is where he was. 

Sitting, alone at his father's desk in his study. His hands fiddling with papers. Having already looked over the papers discussing the issues he had to address as mayor now he was taking a brief look over of his duties of being the kingpin of Gotham. But his mind traveled elsewhere, he was desperate to share his affection with another, yet there was something holding him back. Her name was Isabella. And Ed was absorbed with her, after barely a week! He confronted her but her resolution was solid, she would not wane. Oswald had half a mind to kill her. It got to the point where he made a pro/con columns, eventually it became evident that he knew Ed would most likely catch him and would never forgive him for it if he found out. But for the most part, his heart ached at the very idea of inflicting such a tortuous event on Ed. He knew she was leaving for a conference for two whole days. He would spend those two days with Ed the entire time and would win him over.

He just knew it. “Oswald?” Looking up from his scattered paperwork, his gaze was met with those hard, yet soft eyes of Edward. Dressed in a beautifully tailored suit, absolutely dashing and as if that wasn’t enough, his hair was combed to perfection, how did he get it to be so elegant? From the lack of response from the current mayor of Gotham, Edward spoke slowly with his brows furrowed in concern; “It’s... almost time to get on the road, you're going to be meeting with the hottest radio station in Gotham, after which we will be having a luncheon with some investors to steady their anxiety about the current stock market.” This was why he was his chief of staff, the man knew how to get things done! But he noticed Ed lingered, as if he was contemplating. It didn’t last long; “Are you alright, Oswald? You seem a bit, and I apologize in advance, spacey.” Oh Ed, he was always so careful.

This earned a soft laugh from the shorter of the two, nodding his head as he pushed his chair back and adjusted his tie. “Of course I am, I'll be right out. If you could fetch my coat, I would appreciate it, Ed.” Smiling the man gave him a thumbs up, ‘Rightie-oh!’ And he heel toed it out of the study. Leaving the mess on the desk, he promised himself he would work on this all later, a promise which he knew he would break. Oswald rose to his feet, grabbed his cane and held it tightly. Taking his small notepad from the top drawer and sliding it into his pant pocket, he had a small pencil in it. Today was the first day, he was starting the plan soon, Edward wouldn't know what hit him. The man was going to be charmed and swept off his feet, he had it all planned out in that little notepad. With a plan like this, it couldn’t go wrong, he knew just what Ed liked and loved, that was the benefit of being friends. Wobbling after the other, he closed the door behind him, smiling tightly because he was greeted by his chief of staff, offering his coat. Their hands brushed briefly, Edward seemed to let it go unnoticed but it did wonders to Oswald’s heart, that small little touch. This was going to be difficult, but he had notes, he had an upper hand.


	2. Guttermouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of his first day to win Edward Nygma over, it doesn't quite go to plan.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen is my secret for chasing your dreams!” Leaning back in his chair, away from the shared microphone he was using with the host of Gotham’s best talk show; Ear to The Ground, KGDC - FM 24.1 with the radio host The Guttermouth, Lorenzo Lopez. Lopez was a lanky man, even more than Ed if that was even possible. The recording studio he considered his ‘talk show headquarters’ was decorated almost like a bachelor pad. There were records of various rock n’ roll hits, magazines covered with beautiful women scattered about, and the feeling that he didn’t even try to keep it completely clean. The carpet was even reminiscent of the shag carpet of any middle to lower class person you would expect to see in their poorly furnished living room. In fact, it made the entire room feel so casual, it briefly crossed his mind that perhaps he had it set up this way for a reason. Lorenzo himself was dressed in casual attire, a shirt with his favorite skater Oswald could presume, old jeans with wear and tear, and his hair was messily styled. As well his personality was obviously as one would expect, he was a chatterbox who poked and prodded about anything Oswald could give him. The beginning of the show wasn’t so bad, it was mostly speaking about his platform and the wonderful team he had, giving special thanks to his best friend and his chief of staff, Edward Nygma. But then when they arrived to the topic of his childhood, Oswald was slightly taken aback by it. He normally wouldn’t mind spewing something that would be eventually glossed over, however, with his wound still stinging from his late father’s passing, the truth was too personal to give out, while lies he feared would come back to haunt him. This led to Oswald managing to sputter for more than a minute. 

Anxiously rubbing his hands together, he let his thumbs interact, one scratching the other with nerves. Smiling too wide, his breath was too forced, eyes looking around then eventually to the host himself whom just gave him an expectant look. Swallowing his fears, he finally pushed out some form of a sentence.“Well- you see, I, with my sort of childhood you will, um.” His head ducked down, his mouth hanging agape slightly. It was tragic just how at a loss for words he was. The man waited unbearably long, so long Oswald caught a glimpse of Ed saying something to one of the techs who was behind the glass. While he couldn’t tell what he was saying, he looked upset. That’s when Oswald took notice of how he looked himself. Lacking all confidence, sitting there, curling up on himself, attempting in vain to shelter himself from the rest of the world and their prying ears. And his eyes- they looked slightly misty, that alone was cause for concern. Turning his attention back to the host he wanted to try to save this moment. This was a live show, so many people were hearing his silence. Judging him. A skin crawling sort of sensation developed just from the thought alone, his grip on his hands grew tighter as he strained to make his expression relax. It wasn’t working.

With Lopez’s eyes stuck on him, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off immediately; “Well mayor, don’t worry about that! Everyone gets cold feet on the air, what’s really important in this interview is getting to know the real you.” Silent relief washed over him when the topic changed. Oswald shifted in his seat as he started to feel claustrophobic in the tiny recording studio, the light biting of his lip a clear indication, only half listening to the radio host at this point. But then he looked to the window again, spotting Ed on the other side with the producers. Ed offered him an encouraging smile, with a small wink. That wink gave him more than enough courage to adjust his posture. Leaning forward again, Lopez eyed the mayor and cleared his throat to get his attention. “So, Mr. Cobblepot, would you say that you’re a man of the people?” It was a standard, generic question. Which Oswald could assume was asked due to his earlier little event. Giving a small, smug smile, basking in this newfound courage, he opened his mouth to answer- but Lopez continued, shutting him down instantly as he pushed slightly forward. “And..would you say that the people of Gotham also extends to the criminals of Gotham?” The look on Lopez’s face drove him half to madness. It was a subtle, snake like look. However, instead of the intimidation Lopez anticipated, the other was trying so hard not to smile. He was attempting to get him into a bad light, to expose him as so many others had tried. Ed went over this with him; he predicted this would happen. Briefing him on what answers would best put him in the people’s good graces, keep him a fan favorite. And now Oswald was even more confident thanks to him, back erect as he leaned forward, both hands calmly now resting on top of one another on his lap.

“Well, Lorenzo, I’m really glad you brought that up! First of all, I am part of the people. Not just a man, I am just a individual that wants to help the others. And I have a plan in the work that regards the criminals and convicted felons of Gotham. It’s going to be called the Family Act.” The tables were turning, he was rising again, feeling no longer small but big, on top of the world. Words were coming out seamlessly at this point; “I can’t reveal everything but I don’t want us to just punish criminals, I want to focus on rehabilitation! Making great members of society, to create felons who will help Gotham push forward to a better future!” Smiling so sweetly, he could see the utter look of skepticism on Lopez’s face. It was most seen in his brown eyes, looking so sharp, like he was going to lunge forward and punch him. But he knew better. Oswald had his men. Oswald had Ed. “After all, look at me? I’m rehabilitated and I have already done so many things since then, like becoming mayor and helping everyone in Gotham.” Sitting back in his seat, he kept his elegant posture, risking a glance to the sound booth. He saw Ed looking at him in awe. Heat spreading from the back of the mayor’s neck barely made it to his cheeks as he hoped it wasn’t as apparent as he feared it was. Directly looking to Lopez, he seemed to have noticed the small look exchange between the two. With a small breath, he eased his tense nerves and kept his closed mouth in a firm smile, awaiting the next set of questions. Which thankfully continued without much of any event taking place. Once all was said and done, the two stood up and shook hands. “You certainly do run a great talk show, I look forward to listening to it sometime in the future. Thank you for having me.” Ever so polite, he began working on his gentlemanly stature and enjoyed the knowing looks he received behind this falsetto.

But Lopez just smiled and shook back, a bit firmer than he would have liked. “Of course Mr. Mayor! I’m glad you decided to do this, I hope to have you back again. Very soon.” Oswald could tell from that little addition at the end that he wasn’t going to give up on trying to expose him. Honestly, Oswald truly pitied the man. He would have to wait quite a long time because he didn’t plan on returning anytime soon. “Also, sorry about the question about when you were a kid. A lot of people are curious about your upbringing. For various reasons, y’know?” Releasing Oswald’s hand, Lopez shrugged and put them in his pockets; “Maybe next time you can shine some light. But hey, it’s cool, everyone has stuff they don’t want to talk about.” In other circumstances, the kingpin would have demanded him to elaborate on what he was getting at, but today he was the mayor. It still irritated him, regardless. Letting it go as soon as Ed entered the room, Oswald turned to face him with a look that was practically beaming. There he was, striding in with his own infectious smile that warmed Oswald up completely. He also felt another set of eyes on him. Looking at Lopez, he could see his look. He could see something Oswald was desperately trying to cover up- no, wait, he was just being paranoid. Pushing all worries and concerns away he approached Ed and focused on him.

“Oswald, you did phenomenal. You really do have a knack for speaking. I was truly captured by every word.” This brought forth Oswald’s heart, barring it to Ed, allowing himself to show some genuine emotion. His chief’s showers of compliments were devoured by this love starved heart. “And most of all, I’m proud of you,” Ed finished with a beaming smile just for him before returning back to business, “We should get going. The luncheon is soon and we have to get there early to make sure you can greet whom you need to.” Ed turned to look at Lopez, a look in his eyes that Oswald recognized. It was that darker side of him he had caught a glimpse once or twice whenever they delivered punishment. “And Mr. Lopez, we will be in contact with you when and if we’re interested in coming back. Good day.” Turning around he was gesturing for Oswald to leave the room first, which he did, smiling completely happy. They left the room quiet, savor for the whispers. Once in the safety of their car, Ed looked to Oswald, his gaze almost impossible to read, wasting no time. “Are you alright, Oswald?” 

Slightly surprised, he really should have known. Ed would usually wait until the two were somewhere more secluded. Sitting beside him while the vehicle started to move, he took enjoyment just sitting next to him. “I’m fine. Thank you Ed.” Attempting to keep some of the affection from his voice, he couldn’t resist letting his leg touch Ed’s, the slight connection really did satisfy him. However, even as he looked away from his friend, he did feel the look still on him. Ed’s overwhelming gaze, boring into him. He bit his tongue for a moment, feeling the other wouldn’t let it go if he didn’t say something. That was Ed. He was practically his therapist as well as his chief of staff at this point. But really, he should count his blessings that he was never tired of taking care of this damaged bird. It truly let his heart belong to the other, whether he knew it or not. Fiddling with the length of the cane, he let his eyes draw down to the end, slowly starting. “Well… if anything, I did feel like I did just awful when it came to the question about, well, my childhood. As you know, it wasn’t the best, but I did not want to make my mother seem she was the one at fault, nor could I go into the details about my father without getting emotional. In short, my dear friend, I worry I made quite the fool out of myself during that entire time with just that one question.” Eyes growing hot, the words came out bumbling so fast that he wasn’t sure if the other completely understood what he had said. But the reassuring hand that placed itself on his forearm certainly helped with any doubt. It did not help the racing of his heart, however, but that was something he didn’t mind. Not daring to look at the taller, he listened for his every breath, his own waiting in his chest, protesting until it heard the soft spoken words of the man he felt so strongly about.

Sure enough, he delivered. “Oswald, you didn’t mess up. You showed humility, that you’re a human being with emotions, and that you’ve struggled with the past you had. The people will see that you are someone who has suffered to get where you are now- no silver spoon placed in your mouth, nor have you come to terms with it completely. It’s a happy medium.” Feeling the tone of his voice and the touch on his arm, he could feel the waves of euphoria flowing through Oswald’s body just from that one hand. His shoulders hunched over slightly, head hanging just a touch and eyes closing slightly. Hearing his voice, feeling his touch, it was so much to take in- and yet he hungered for so much more. “That poor excuse for a radio station has only helped improve your image to anyone who was remotely skeptical. They can feel you’re more relatable, more like them, and that’s exactly what we needed.” The way he looked, the determined way his mouth moved for each word really got to him. Craning his neck to look him dead in the eye, letting his mouth hang open a bit to begin, but Ed rose a finger to cut him off; “I belong to you, but others use me more than you, what am I?” Closing his mouth he looked to the other, recognizing his tri-daily riddle challenge. According to Ed, riddles helped keep the mind sharp, so three riddles a day would help keep the mind sharper following his logic. Oswald could barely believe it, but it wasn’t likely that he could refuse much of anything that Edward asked of him, especially when it came to the damn riddles. He absolutely loved them, and it was something Oswald could tolerate. Despite being decent at them himself, he just didn’t see much fun of them- unless it was with Ed. Then he could see the pride light up his eyes whenever Oswald got one right. 

So that alone gave him reason to try and put some thought into it. Looking at Ed, his eyes slowly dropped to their touching thighs. Something that belonged to him, that others used more than himself? His respect? No, that wouldn’t make any sense! Perhaps, his money? Or his legacy? No, none of that made sense. Looking back to Ed, as if he would give him a hint. He never did. Then, with that smile, he raised his brows and it came to him. He could see himself in the thick rimmed glasses. “My name.” Rewarded with that truly beautiful look on his best friends face, Oswald fell for him all over again. Each movement was so well done. Honestly this man was one spectacular piece of work. “Come now friend, that was simply too easy.” Of course he had to make it seem like he was making light of this, or else he might give way to how happy his heart was at this very moment. 

“That’s right! You continue to excel Oswald. I’ll make sure to pick a harder one later, so be prepared!” Adjusting his glasses his eyes turned to the window looking to how much further they were. Checking his watch, he sighed quietly, yet it did not go unnoticed by Oswald. His gaze hadn’t really left the other, even when it was obvious their conversation was at a stand still for the momen. Edward noticed as such and cleared his throat. Assuming he was expected to go on, he did just that. “I almost forgot, you didn’t get much of a chance to go through today’s schedule, did you? That won’t do. Here, let me get my extra from my briefcase.” Leaning forward he picked up the brown leathered suitcase and retrieved two sets of packets. He adjusted his glasses before beginning to read, “Now, for this luncheon: it is for the many important and influential folks of Gotham. We will speak to quite a few heads and reassure their wallets that their money is in good hands. Then after some time we can slip away and go to your next appointment, a check up with the doctor. You have to get a physical, it’s been a while...almost three years in fact.” He glanced sideways at his senior, who got the hint from the tone of voice he used.

Rolling his eyes, he took the sheets and eyed them. “Yes, yes, I understand, I have you, so I don’t need these packets, right?” Realizing then he had left his packets at the mansion. He was too preoccupied with his nerves and gathering them for his plan to succeed. But he wasn’t focusing on swooning Ed. No, instead he was here, sitting beside the other half of him. Enjoying the way he chuckled at the brashness of Oswald. And even with how mushy that sounded, it was true. He felt so at peace when Ed was around, and he didn’t get this feeling with anyone else. “Would you like to know something intriguing, Ed?” This caught his attention finally, carrying on with his words he looked down to the packet, rubbing his pointer finger on the staple. “I’m..never like this with anyone else. You... you, Edward Nygma, are my best friend, and I have never felt such a bond like this before.” Spewing such romantic dribble, the intimacy was becoming too much. He couldn’t even raise his head to look at him, his ears burning with the sensation of honesty coming straight from the heart. And yet, his heart demanded so much more. It demanded Oswald to look at Ed who was looking down at him, a sweetened perplexed look that produced more heart throbs than he feared he could handle. “I- well, I’m quite sorry if that seemed too off the cuff, you can just go ahead and i-ignore it!” Saying it quickly, too fast, it blurred together almost, but there was no time. The car stopped and the driver got out.

“I’m going to get out and look for Mr. Robert Queen. He and his wife traveled to our fair city in order just to meet you sir!” Hard to believe, he was sure from what he had heard it might have something to with how their weapons and ammunition deals were vastly sent here more than any other city by far. Ed knew this, he was just keeping up appearances, and trying to run away from him. With that he left, taking the notepad from his pocket as soon as the door closed, Oswald thumbed through it to find tips that would work with today. In his hurried chicken scratch he read; Never pretend to be someone you're not be yourself be different and unique in your own way; that is who they will fall in love with. To be himself. He had been himself up until he realized how he felt about Edward. No, when that happened, it all changed. He suddenly became consumed by pressure to never appear too vulnerable but to always be with him, even in this instance with the two separated he felt his anxiety creeping up his back, making his fingers twitch and hands clutch with uncertainty. How was he ever going to get Edward Nygma to fall in love with this- a power lord who had only one good leg and was much shorter than him- when he had a beautiful woman who seemed incredibly too perfect for him. With his eyes narrowed he closed the notepad quickly when the door opened.

Snapping at one of his most loyal henchmen, Oswald shoved the notes in his pockets, grabbed his cane and shoved the man out of the way. “Gabe! Next time wait until I say open the door! Do you understand me, you big oaf?!” Once out of the vehicle he was met with many pairs of eyes, resting upon him. Slowly, he moved his hands in a smooth function to fix his coat and collar, then proceeded to walk forward with his head held high. “Greetings, yes, hello, good day to you as well kind sir.” Speaking with the calm fashion of his usual self, he stayed composed even when under the public eye. The facility in which they were holding such a galla was gigantic, overly decorated with the beautiful art on the walls, the drapes of red velvet, the floors polished to perfection. You could see yourself in the floor. He greeted the waves of people, on his own, soon however he was saved and Ed joined him again. Standing beside him faithfully, he was introduced properly with his help. “Glad to see you back here, did you get to find the Queens?” Looking to Ed as they waned through the crowd aimlessly.

After sometime later, silence between the two was too much, Ed was grateful for the question; “Yes, I have located them. We’ll make our way to them after a few people you need to meet.” That voice carried such little zeal, it was weak even for a whisper. After being introduced to a few pompous suits, along with their trophy wives, they stopped at the chocolate fountain for a moment to rest their jaws from yapping. Then suddenly, while the mayor was sipping his wine, he let his eyes settle on a man with more rolls than the buffet. “I’m sorry I left in such a hurry earlier. I was, well, one could say bashful. I’m not too used to being around people who are so straightforward like yourself.” His smile revealed those teeth. Oswald had seen his mouth shape the most beautiful phrases, each word eccentric just from his overall tone. It drove him nuts. “However, leaving you when we first arrived was not professional in the slightest. For that, I apologize immensely and hope you forgive me.” What was he saying? No, Edward was far from unprofessional. He was the epitome of a businessman. He knew how to network, knew just the right deals to make the right people to screw over. A man so cunning and deadly, it was many of his positive features that Oswald fell for swiftly. 

Tediously, he scratched at the engraved beautiful pattern covering his glass. Really, Ed worried so much and yet he was seemingly not interested in him. The wine tasted suspiciously more bitter than he would have cared for at that moment. “Ed, don’t worry, I couldn’t harbor a grudge against you for any length of time.” Turning his sour look to a softer, more caring one he gazed upwards to his faithful companion. “Now, let us stop wasting time and make more special ‘friends’.” Walking past a waiter he set the glass of mostly full wine on his tray and set off forward. As the two approached the notorious Queens, Penguin realized he knew them from arms trades. They had built their fortunes in Star City slowly but surely on the profit of selling not just to Gotham but various third world countries. Something so dirty and yet here they were, with the rest of the blue collars. You wouldn’t know how corrupt they were just from a glance, but behind their polished smiles you could see just what they really were. They were predators on the prowl, however they were coming toe to toe with a Penguin that was a cold blooded carnivore and the man with a plan that was more brilliant than a thousand stars. They both seemed utterly bored until the two approached the couple; “Welcome to Gotham, Robert and Moira Queen!” Throwing his arms up with his cane in one hand, Oswald set them back down after the nods of recognition. 

“Thank you Mayor Cobblepot, we appreciate the warm welcome. Everyone has been absolutely delightful!” Robert, mid to late twenties, was fairly handsome- if you were interested in the gruff type. He had a bit of a facial hair, hair a dark auburn and eyes a cold steely blue that almost matched his own, interestingly handsome by the moment. “We have really been meaning to meet with you, it’s just been so crazy, so much to see and so little time. Moira, my wife, you see she’s pregnant with our second child. We left our first at home.” Inwardly rolling his eyes, Oswald didn’t recall asking about their little, insignificant family. But he had to play the part and smile and nod, shake hands so he would. “Ah, I almost forgot to mention, we have an invitation for you. Moira,” Gesturing his silent wife to Oswald, she took a pristine white envelope and offered it to Oswald. 

Once giving a look to Ed, he intercepted it graciously. “Thank you, but I don’t like being handed things. I look forward to your event. We appreciate all the business you bring into Gotham.” The knowing look exchanged, the words stretched for what felt like an eternity while Penguin relish in watching the other two squirm. “In fact, we should meet later for dinner. I know the greatest little place, in Devil’s Square, I’ll have my people contact your people. Sound good?” After confirmation, the crime inducing duo took off in search for their next target. “Boy oh boy that was fun, wasn’t it?” Looking back to Ed, he noticed the other had stopped. He was smiling at his phone, staring at it with eyes that were so lit up, so full of glee, it made his stomach churn. It could only be one person. Waddling back to him, he forced a smile on his lips and spoke as calmly as he could. “Ed? I’m guessing you’ve received a message from Isabelle?” It took only a moment for Ed to perk up.

Taking his eyes from the tiny screen briefly he graced his friend with a grin, voice full of pep; “Isabella, and yes it is her! I’ve been waiting all day to get a message or a call from her. She’s been so busy at this conference. I can’t wait for her to return, I plan on taking a taxi to where she left her car and driving her home from the airport,” he seemed to ramble more incoherently than normal. Gaze returning back to his phone, the excitement was obvious, his hands eagerly typing something- something too good for the likes of her no doubt. Anger taking a backseat to embarrassment, Oswald cleared his throat, an attempt in vain as Ed didn’t even look up at him from his phone. “I apologize Oswald, I have to give her a ring. She says she needs to hear my voice. How sweet is that?” Finally, looking to his friend who did his utmost best to hide away the pain, he dialed the number quickly, no doubt having it memorized perfectly. Why is it he never got this excited about Oswald? What made him less appealing? Questions to which Oswald feared he knew the answer to in the back of his head. “Hello? Isabella? Yes, I miss you as well! You sound like you’re having a wonderful time, but I can’t help but count the minutes until we can be together again..” Sighing wistfully, Ed sounded truly disappointed he wasn’t with her. He seemed to not notice when Oswald waddled off by himself towards the most deserted section of the enormous galla. 

Grumbling something or another, he sat on one of the barren tables, ordering a bottle of wine. “And you make sure to bring the entire bottle over, you got it?” The busboy nodded and hurried off. As he waited for his drink, Oswald couldn’t help but let his mind wander. How much had Ed done already with her? Of course he knew that they had kissed, and judging from how late Ed would return home..they surely have done that act. The very thought of it repulsed Oswald to the point where he would start tearing the stitching out of the cloth napkin that laid uselessly askew on the table. Nails scratching at the fabric, plucking and tugging, he half-mindedly thought to take out his notepad but relinquished the thought. He wanted to ignore his friend for as long as he was able to. It was times like these he wanted to be at his old club, with Victor, in the back. Scratching, biting, magnificent ways of being burned and scarred that ended due to one reason or another. In truth, Oswald couldn’t recall why it had ended. Maybe he should pick it back up again, but that was a thought that hardly had any traction. All thoughts stopped when the doors were forced opened, men in bulletproof vests and wearing masks of different deformed faces swarmed the room. Inwardly taking a deep breath, Oswald’s first instinct was to hide, then it occurred to him Edward was present at this party as well. Eyes scanning the room, he couldn’t find him, getting to his feet he tried to move subtly.

It was to no avail. A man shouted that he spotted the mayor. Someone gave a command and before Oswald could process what was going on, he was sacked. Shoved on the ground, a formidable impact, his mind frozen on just the fear that he was feeling all over his body. Grunting with his head hitting the hard floor, it was a loud thump mixed with people’s screams. The wind rushed out of him. Oswald’s eyes widened. He could hardly tell what was going on. Feeling a sharp pain in his back, he felt warm liquids expelling from him, attempting to speak, his lungs couldn’t fill fast enough. Panting on the ground, he felt his pain flare up particularly in his leg now, a knee lodged in it at a very terrible angle. Barely catching a glimpse, he could make out the one who tackled him was Gabe, but for some reason he could hear someone else yelling for him, someone else approaching, gunshots ablaze. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open. Until finally the darkness overtook him, the pain slowly subsiding in favor of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to TheDrawingBoard for helping me with my work, making sure I have decent punctuation! Also just saying guys thanks for the kudos, the comments made me so thrilled and keep me pumped up to continue writing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll be updating again Thursday. My official way of updating until the end will be every Tuesday and Thursday night. Please make sure to check out TheDrawingBoard's work and don't be shy to leave a comment!


	3. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with the armed robbers Oswald contemplates how to approach his plans to win over Ed, then gets a taste of medicine and figures out that the answer was right in front of him all along.

Adrift in a cold sea, he could only see a sky blanketed in black with little white specks here and there. There was no wind, not a single breeze. All he could feel was the rocking of calm waves that rolled his back. It was quiet with only the sound of his heartbeat and the subtle way the water spoke with its silver tongue. Like a bite, he could feel some sort of pain ebbing away from within, somehow his eyes couldn’t shut and this pain was the only thing keeping him awake. Until he finally was pulled deeper in, the sky turning from a starry night to a smog filled one with variants of grays and whites being smudged together. Where the water was a murky blue that was angry and tried to take him to the bottom. Tied hands desperately struggled out until he jolted awake. As if he had hit the bottom and was now coming to the surface, gasping for breath. 

As his eyes shot open his mouth did as well. Taking in deep gulps of breath he looked across the familiar room. Seeing the décor accompanied with the familiar musty smells settled his nerves. Stretching his hands across the fabric, he slowly started to sit up. A dull ache lingered in his head. There was mostly silence, but then he caught a glimpse of Ed talking to someone whom he couldn’t quite see. Once he started to move off the bed, allowing his feet to gently touch the cold floor, his movements must have caught Ed’s eye because he looked at where he was standing and instantly the man’s face light up. It was all but flattering seeing how he rushed over to his room in a spree of overwhelming joy. The door flung open and the excitement filled the room with his presence. What ruined that moment was spotting a pale blonde poking her head from the other side of the room. Isabella. Just seeing her face made him feel nauseated.

“Oswald! You’re awake, thank goodness! I was so concerned about your condition because you weren’t showing many positive signs while unconscious, but then you didn’t seem to be getting worse so that was a good sign- by the way you should go back into bed because you might still be a wee bit light headed from every-” Stopping himself, he could see how overwhelmed his rambling made Oswald look, but he didn’t know that the reason he looked so mortified was due to his girlfriend's presence. Instead, he took a deep breath and smiled again; “I’m sorry, I’m going about this all wrong. Please sit and lay down Oswald, I need to get my instruments and make sure you’re a-okay.” 

It took Oswald a few moments to silently sit on the bed before he spoke up; “Dear friend, I thank you for your concern. I does not go unnoticed but..” Trailing off he attempted to not eye Isabella, but the look on her face said she knew it all. They had a brief altercation where she was made aware of Oswald’s feeling for her boyfriend, and she wasn’t threatened in the slightest. She felt bad for him. It drove him up the wall, but with having woken up after who knows how long he didn’t have it in him to get riled up about it just yet. Still, it didn’t make him any less depressed that she was just there. “...I would prefer if I had some time to myself. No hard feelings.” The look on Ed’s face was heartbreaking to say the very least. Turning his head down he stared at his feet.

When Ed spoke, it was quiet- too quiet. It sounded like he didn’t understand why Oswald was acting like this. Surely Edward Nygma, master of riddles, was a brainiac. But he was also a idiot. “Alright. Sure.” Isabella stayed quiet by the door. She knew better than to even wish him well. With his back to the two love birds, the lonely bird stayed in his cage. Not acknowledging their goodbyes, he let his head hang like that for a while. To be reminded of how the one person he felt such a strong bond with was in love with another, it broke his heart. Every time he saw them he felt white hot rage, but when that withered away, he was left with this empty feeling that didn’t go away until he busied himself. And yet there he was, left alone in his big empty bedroom without a soul to keep him company. To grow rotten due to his own pride. Back to the luxurious mattress, he could tell he wasn’t going to get anymore rest. That ship had sailed, and he was now marooned in his room. What they were out there together? What if they were kissing again? Or worse, what if Ed was gone? The thought alone made his stomach turn sour. Isabelle- no, right Isabella. The stupid cow. What was she even doing there, wasn’t she supposed to be at her conference for libraries still? Come to think of it, Oswald didn’t think to ask how long he had been unconscious or what exactly had went down at the gala. 

With hours drifting by, Oswald stared at the clock hung in his room. Eventually he had to leave in search of food. With the short walk to the kitchen he stepped as quietly as he could manage as to not draw attention to anyone who might still be in the mansion. Luckily not a soul emerged. Opening the fridge to appraise its morsels he found very little to be appetizing. Where was Olga? So many unanswered questions being left in the air. It really did get on his nerves, but again his damn pride had to stop him from finding Ed and getting to know what had been going on. Giving up on the refrigerator, he opted for a peanut butter toast sandwich. Placing two pieces of whatever bread he could find, his attention was drawn outside. It was getting dark already, the sun setting over this beautiful land his father left him. His father. Sighing he closed his eyes, embracing the pain head on and firmly promising to use it to help him stay in power in this dreadful city. Guard lowered, Oswald didn’t notice the approaching footsteps until they were in the same room. Opening one eye he sighed. Of course it was Ed. It was a wonderful tragedy to lay his eyes back on him. 

“Good evening sleepy head, how are you feeling now?” So he thought he had actually went back to sleep. Or maybe he was just saying that seeing as he knew how Oswald would need his privacy even from Ed sometimes. Oswald didn’t answer so Ed took it upon himself to see what he was up to. “Toast, really? Wouldn’t you want something with a bit more substance?”

“What business is it of yours?” Snapping finally, his fingers drummed on the marble counter top. This wasn’t completely a foreign response to Ed. It was almost reminiscent to how Oswald had first treated the man when he saved his life. However the look on his face made it almost impossible not to feel bad. Shaking his head a bit he relinquished his anger for the time being and dropped his hand flat on the counter, the other adjusting his robe as to cover himself up more. This vulnerability was starting to become a hassle. “I’m sorry for snapping Ed. I’m just not feeling too well still… in fact, now that you’re here would you be so kind as to shine some light as to what happened at that party? Those men in masks, and how long have I been asleep?” And why was Isabella here? 

Responding right away, but still seeming like he was holding something in, Ed spoke looking Oswald directly in the eyes. “They were sent there to kill you. They used robbing all the high class members as a decoy, but you were their real target. I have made sure that this was the case, and I am still attempting to find the culprit- when I do I promise I will put their head on the chopping board and bring it to you.” The conviction in his voice said more than it needed to. He was strong in each word like he was a knight talking to his king. Going to slay the barbarians that dared target the life of the ruler of Gotham. I’m doing it again. Oswald had the worst habit of romanticizing everything Ed was doing when he was just being loyal. Things could change if he could just get Ed to see how he felt and how perfect they were. “Oswald, I’m so sorry.” This brought the shorter back to reality as he realized he must’ve looked upset and hadn’t responded. Before he could right the wrong Ed had started up again and when he started up it was almost impossible to interrupt. “I should have made sure that you were safe. I put my personal affairs before my job and because of that you were almost shot. Gabriel managed to knock you out of the way, and you were still injured! You landed on a chair and due to the weight of your two bodies, mostly that muscle bound ape Gabriel, it collapsed, causing you to be stabbed with one of the legs. You’ve been asleep for most of the day.”

So that explained the pain, and why he felt incredibly groggy. “I see. Ed.” This recaptured his attention as he quickly approached Oswald. “Listen to me. I am not upset with you. I don’t blame you for what happened, and I do expect you to find whoever put this hit on me. And together we will make them pay. Because no one dares to wield a gun against me and gets to go on breathing, especially the ones who paid that gun to be there in the first place.” Anger boiling once more as he was reminded that he was almost killed and the many rabbit holes he’d now have to travel, he was happy indeed to have Ed by his side. “Now,” the toast popped out slightly burnt around the edges and two shades too dark for Oswald’s taste. “I think I’ll have you prepare me something much more fitting for the king of Gotham.” Smiling proudly of himself, he was greeted with a grin from Ed. All seemed suddenly better as the night rolled in. 

“Yes sir! Just go take a seat at the table and I’ll prepare you something wondrous!” The tone of his voice was just too pretty to deny. As Oswald walked across the grand kitchen the lights flipped on by the team he reached the table. Taking a seat he sat in the chair he always sat in, the head of the table. Watching Ed flutter about in the kitchen, he could appreciate his concentration. He trashed the toast, turned the oven on and grabbed a pan, reaching for some vegetable oil. “Would you like some water Oswald or maybe some juice?” Agreeing to the water he quickly fetched the pitcher of water from the fridge and a beautiful crystal glass, setting it up in front of him. Pouring it he lifted the pitcher higher slowly and then brought it down slowly, making an amusing display of it. Oswald loved it, however he kept it to himself. As Oswald grabbed hold of his glass, Ed set the pitcher on the table and was back in the kitchen before he knew it. Then he suddenly spoke up; “I go in hard. I come out soft. You blow me hard. What am I?” Choking on his water Oswald looked up to Ed who was busily preparing something he couldn’t quite see nor cared about in that moment.

This caught him off guard. Did he just say what he thought he said? This man was worse than a minx. He was a tease without knowing it. This left him sputtering; “What?” Feeling that familiar heat up his neck he realized then it was a riddle. Right. “Oh…” Grabbing one of the cloth napkins, he began wiping up some spilled water and tried to focus on what the answer may be. Something that’s soft and hard and you blow. Many irresponsible thoughts started arriving. No. Focus. What on Earth could it be? Watching Ed gracefully prepare whatever it was he was making made him actually think. And then it hit him. “Is it… gum?” Looking to Ed as he was already putting something delicious smelling in the pan and had managed to throw on a apron without him noticing- along with a hairnet. Where did he even get that? When Oswald delivered his answer, he was rewarded with that damn attractive grin of his. 

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” Spinning around he gave Oswald jazz hands and did the such a theatrical pose it really was the most incredible sight he had laid his eyes on. Hands in the air he let them fall to his sides with the sound of twisted laughter coming from him. “Did you know it is believed that ancient Greeks found relief from stress by chewing a gum that was made from a resin? An archaeologist in Finland had found what is believed to be a fossilized piece of gum with teeth indentations still in it from over five thousand years ago!” Pausing Ed added a bit more sullenly while pushing the now sizzling food with his spatula; “However it hasn’t been dismissed as fossilized excrement with teeth marks in it…” Turning to look at Oswald he regained his bright smile right away. The man was irrevocably stealing his heart over and over everyday.

“No, Ed. I didn’t know that.” Taking a sip of the cool liquid he looked over the rim of his glass, never looking away from the chef at work. “Say Ed. Why was your girlfriend here earlier?’ It came out so easy and without much of a reason to sound accusingly. Ed’s movements halted briefly before resuming seamlessly. Turning the burner off, he didn’t look in Oswald’s direction for a few moments. Moving the pan from the still hot burner to the cooler one, he went back to the refrigerator to fetch a few items. “Well?” Perhaps he was impatient but he was getting slightly annoyed at being ignored. This gained the others attention, but his look still seemed to be one that seemed to understand the cause of Oswald’s ill tempered tone.

His words came out so systematically that they almost seemed rehearsed. “Isabella left her conference early when she heard the gunshots on our last phone call. I hadn’t answered the phone when she tried to call back, so she took the next flight back. It was quite impressive how fast she managed to get back into Gotham.” Seeing Ed smile for her was enough to dampen his mood and make his head tilt down to stare at the glass. Of course she would come running back at the slightest idea of trouble. “Isabella asked me to tell you that she hopes you feel better. She offered to cook for us, but I had a feeling you wouldn’t approve. You are very particular to who makes your food.” That reminded Oswald, where was Olga? Before he could ask Ed, the chief of staff seemed to already know what was on his mind, “And Olga isn’t feeling well today. She caught sight of the blood, and I could tell she was going to be more of a distraction rather than an aid.”

“Is she okay?” Ed was bringing over semmel with butter already on it, a bread roll with a crisp crust and a top looking so amazing it was like a flower in spring. The butter melting slowly on it flowed through the cracks and started to pool around the roll. Then, in a bowl, there was muesli with all of Oswald’s favorite brown sugar dusted oats and fresh strawberries cut so perfectly, some dried pieces of apricots, small sesame seeds and a gracious amount of walnuts. It was mixed together in a perfect blend with yogurt, and on another smaller plate was four strips of smoked bacon. It was a breakfast that his mother did for days Oswald was particularly reluctant to go to school because of bullies, terrible teachers and just outright stubbornness. Oswald had described such events to Ed when he stayed at his studio apartment all that time ago. It felt like a lifetime ago. Had he remembered those stories well enough to recreate his mother’s breakfast for him? Oswald was left speechless, gazing up at Ed who had brought him a cup of coffee along with the pot. 

He seemed to still have this look of concern unwavering on his face. “She’s fine, she’s in the guest room you allowed her to live in, lying down. If you want you can go see her later, or I can have her come out. Would you like either after breakfast?” Realizing he was still answering his question Oswald shook his head and grabbed a spoon with his shaky hand. Head tilted back down to his beautiful breakfast, he tried to get a spoonful of his muesli but found the spoon vibrated with his shakiness. Ed grabbed hold of Oswald’s hand and settled it, leaning down to practically forced his gaze upwards to him. “Oswald, don’t force yourself.” He moved so fast, pulling out a chair next to Oswald, it barely made a sound as he sat very close to him. Their knees touched again. He took the spoon from Oswald and brought it to his lips. “Let me help you, you’re still weak.” Ed was trying to feed him?

Attempting to hold down his flustered feelings, he pushed himself to speak with his utmost confident voice. “I-I can do this m-myself, thank you Ed.” Weakly, he grabbed hold of the spoon despite how much Ed didn’t seem very convinced. Seeing as he didn’t fork over the spoon, he held Oswald’s gaze with those hazel eyes diving into his own. Why couldn’t he think of something else to say? His heart was beating so fast he couldn’t concentrate. He wanted to lean in and back away at the same time. Feet eager to run away but also to jump forward into this man’s embrace. 

“Oswald…” Saying his name in such a low voice, it was awful of him. He should be ashamed of himself, and he should make sure to never do it again without knowing the consequences it could lead to. Truly at a loss for words, he couldn’t think of what protests he could plausibly make without it coming off too suspicious. And his caring voice, it was too much for him to overpower. Hand dropping from the utensil he allowed the other to bring it to his mouth once more. “Thank you. Now, please eat.” He always smiled when accomplishing something as minuscule as this as if it were something grand which made Oswald smile as well, each smile for a completely different reason. As he obliged, he could feel the flush on his face. Never breaking their gaze even as the spoon was slowly pulled from his mouth and brought back to the food. At some point, he finally found it unbearable and looked to the side. Anything else would be preferred than the concentrated look on Ed’s face as he was spoon-feeding him. “Almost done..then you can eat the rest of your food yourself.” While relief came over him, there was a small part that was disappointed. His dear friend was so close to him, it felt like they hadn’t been as physically close since Isabella had entered their lives. That little witch. Right now, they were close- so close in fact that Oswald allowed his foot to lightly and carefully move closer to be pressed against Edward’s. It was small but gratifying just as their knees were slightly nudged against one another were. 

He truly was pathetic. Once the last spoonful was done and he heard the clatter of the spoon being put in the bowl, he looked up at his chief of staff who had a look in his eye. One he couldn’t quite place, but as quick as he noticed, it was already gone. His heart longed for it to be the one thing he wished for, but he knew better than to wish for something. He had to make it happen himself if he wanted anything in this world. “Thank you.” Voice soft, like a whisper he started to eat his bread when Ed gave him a simple nod and gathered the bowl and proceeded to eat his food in an orderly fashion. This gave him time to settle his body and to gather his thoughts in one complacent pile. Did that mean anything other than a friend being helpful? Did Ed feel anything being that close to him? Truly infuriating, how had he come to this? Briefly taking joy in the bitter coffee, he pushed himself out of the seat as it made a loud sound. “If you’ll excuse me I think it’s past time that I freshen up.”

Ed looked up at this and was wiping down the counters no doubt in search of any tiny grains that may have fled from the bowl while he was making it. “Oh, alright. Well, just so you know, today’s schedule is just about you getting better so take your time. I’m not going anywhere today Oswald.” That one statement could knock down the outer walls Oswald had spent his entire life building. But did Ed realize this? No, he was happily unaware of what every little promise he gave did to Oswald. Putting on a little smile he wobbled himself out of the dining room wordlessly as he kept his façade best one could manage when their heart was sounding like an overly excited drummer at a rock n roll concert. Once he was back in the confines of his room, he shut the door slowly, not relaxing until he heard the click of the door fully being closed. Leaning his back against it, he let out a long, soft sigh. His head tilting upwards, his lids lowered as he felt both anger and infuriating love fill his chest. It was becoming quite tedious to have such reactions when around his partner in crime. How was one to conquer this anguish that sullied his composure whenever he thought of Ed with his beloved? To be trapped in this loop of being love-struck by every small act of kindness delivering him from this hell just to be dropped right back off at where he was once again, treating him like a friend. To never be more than that was simply torture.

But all the while Ed wasn’t aware of his feelings in the slightest, Oswald did his damned best to keep it that way. Gabe knew, surely. He had a knowing look whenever the three were in the same room. Then Olga of course knew, but she didn’t even speak a lick of English. This was his medicine, allowing himself to be around the person he loved more than anyone else in the world but never being able to play the part he desperately wanted. In the end, it was worth it because he knew Ed was worth it. To save him any heartbreak, to allow this selfish side of himself to be tormented by not getting what he wanted even with it in his grasp. Maybe cutting her breaks or hiring a hitman would cure him; he did have one of the best in his employment already. There were so many ways he could just get her out of the way. It even tempted him to see if he could bribe her, blackmail her, get someone she cared about and hold them hostage. Many ideas sprung up like this, but one thought towered over all. To harm her would to be to wound Ed. His own hands may not do the deed, but he would still be the one to inflict the damage. It would all be too much to expect forgiveness, even in the name of love. This condemned these thoughts to eternal rotation, always coming back in his weakest moments of need. But in all honesty, he knew it would be too much to break Ed’s heart as it would result in his own heartbreak. This damned man had one pit of salvation, and that was his mercy for his best friend- his first real best friend. 

Still, all he could think was how much he had changed. Before, he would have killed anyone who got in his way for something he wanted. To take it selfishly with his greedy hands but no not with Ed thanks to him he was much more patient and giving. In reality he felt that Ed had ruined him, he loved Ed more than he could ever hope to express. Even with freeing him from the confines of Arkham, taking him in, embracing him, he still couldn’t give the man enough. He could see how Edward wanted to take this world and to fix it, the ambition behind those pools of green and brown. There was a confidence that he only recently started to show. Sharp as a tack, his amazing ability to improvise, they were helping him come along nicely. Easily could be one of the greatest threats to Gotham since Falcone in his prime. However, with that well known touch of insanity, he was more unpredictable and more paranoid than most. It was something Oswald was confident Ed could overcome because he was the type of man who could truly overcome anything if he put his mind to it. Edward was astounding like that. The man even managed to rub off that confidence on Oswald- yes, even Oswald. He was confident in how he carried himself. But with the way everyone looked down on him and how he was treated for his strange appearance made him put on a bravado that would make them think twice before they judged him. Still, inwardly, he had those self conscious thoughts that were only briefly chased away with his mother’s sweet words.

Now she was gone, and all he had was the sweet caress of every compliment Ed would treat him with. Despite being a ruthless murderer, Oswald found himself weak in his presence. If anyone, for example, scuffed his shoe as an innocent mistake, he would take a blade to their throat and enjoy watching the light leave their puny eyes. While, if Edward wanted to, he could rip Oswald’s heart from his chest with little complaint from him. It was already his. He had sentenced many to death for his own gain and had little remorse for it. With all the lives ruined and stolen, one would think someone of his stature would learn to never grow fond of someone in such a fashion, but it showed how he truly was a fool. He would give it all up for Ed and even he knew that it was not a smart thing to feel. But he couldn’t be dishonest with himself in that fact. No not when he wanted nothing more than to love Ed in his truest form, but to do so, he would have to be true about the person he was deep down inside. Suddenly, he felt hot tears roll down his cheek. It was no secret that he was an angry crier, but he always tried to push down them down. They rolled down his cheek as he felt the redness return and his ears burn. Gasping suddenly, he leaned forward in a vain attempt to hold himself. He wanted Ed to hold him, to comfort him, and reassure him he was going to be alright and that he loved him. Oh how he wanted to hear those words the three words that would make his heart truly heal.

Wiping angrily at his eyes, he realized he had to fix himself back up and get back out there. He was wasting time and energy feeling sorry for himself and angsting over a situation he couldn’t change from the confines of his room. Taking a big breath he inhaled through his nose which felt completely disgusting. Hurrying to the bathroom, he cleaned himself up, combed his hair, and styled it in his particular and unique style. Looking in the mirror, he witnessed the collection of scars he managed to gather on his pale body. His stomach was slightly out, his ribs less visible since he’d been eating more rich foods. Well, just eating more than when he was a nobody. But no one looking at him could see the years of fighting to get to the top. Here he was now, and he was fighting still, but this fight was different. This was going to take more time and be much more subtle. Which reminded him. Quickly getting his clothes in order he went straight to his nightstand. Usually Ed would put things Oswald left in his pockets in the top drawer, deeming it the trinket drawer. Hopefully he didn’t take a peek at the little flip book… And there it was. It was bent horribly and some of the pages were turned inside of it causing terrible creases that were never going to come out. Sighing out of relief, he plopped back onto the bed and winced, his headache returning much more fierce. The change of moods was fairly taxing on his recovery. Flipping through the pages, he searched for any tips or notes that may help with his attempt today. Reading over the chicken scratch writing, he mumbled it quietly to himself.

Before you two get too close and pass the "I love you as a friend" line or become too  
much of an older sibling figure, you need to give them hints that you might like them more  
than as a friend.

\- In the beginning, stick to flirting with your body.  
\- Gradually move on to flirting with words.

Dear God, was it possible Edward might think of him as a older brother? He was his mentor as Ed had told him many times before, but did that conclude to him seeing Oswald as a familial sort of tower for him to lean on? He needed to push the boundaries, and he needed to do it soon. With this vulnerable side of him he could control the situation. It was all a matter of saying the right things in the right phrasing. Closing the small booklet, he tapped it to his knee lightly while he stared ahead, deep in thought. 

There was a knock at his door before Ed entered his room with only his upper torso peeking behind the door. It did cause the older to stiffen and stuff the notepad under his pillow quickly. “Oswald? I almost forgot, I have some medicine I have to put where you hit the chair. Some splinters had gotten in the skin, and while the doctor managed to pull them out, it is still at a risk of getting infected.” Nervousness showed plainly on Ed’s smile as Oswald refused to speak out of fear his heartbeat might come from his throat. Pausing, he showed Oswald the small bottle, “It’s only a cream we have to administer. Please come out soon and meet me in the lounge room by the fireplace.” And with that, he left shutting the door quickly and quietly behind him. Letting the gulp of air, he had locked in his lungs finally go he looked ahead once more to the wall. Taking the notepad he put it back in the drawer. Suddenly the door opened again. “By the way,” and again only half of Ed was visible from behind the door. “-you look dashing in that suit. That’s all.” Smiling he closed it and left a blushing Oswald to his thoughts.

Fixing up his hair, he realized he was slightly self-conscious, even with Ed having seen him covered in mud, blood, feathers, tar, anything imaginable. Snatching his cane from the door, he went straight to the living room. For the silliest reasons, his heart could not and would not settle in his chest. It was most likely due to the fact that he was about to approach the love who tormented his life, resulting in this ungodly amount of angst. Something he had first noticed was the fire was lit and already cackling at him. “Ed?” Croaking out the name he realized his mouth was indeed much drier than he had initially realized. Leading through the room with his cane in hand, he momentarily stopped to look at the storm that seemed to be brewing outside. It was truly awful weather that truly reflected how Gotham was on a regular basis. Looking ahead he was about to walk right out of the room when behind him he heard the floorboard creek. Turning around, he was greeted by a friendly face. “There you are, my goodness.” Sighing he laughed awkwardly as he usually did when he was feeling uncomfortable in a situation that was inescapable. “Well…shall we?” Moving to the exquisite furniture he sat down and set his walking cane against the small cocktail table. 

“Yes, of course! I just had forgotten to fetch the medicine.” That was odd. Oswald’s smile faltered briefly when he heard the excuse. This was not lost by Ed. “Oh, well actually I had…” The tall man sighed and his shoulders slumped; “Isabella called me. She asked me to come over tonight. She’s worried there might be thunder tonight. She’s frightened by loud sounds of that nature.” Ah. Of course. The girlfriend always intruded on their activities together, and now she wanted to take him away from him tonight? She was truly selfish. “I regretted to inform her I wasn’t able to come tonight. I wanted to make sure you were alright tonight, so I gave her some suggestions on what to do in the event of a storm tonight.” He sat next to the mayor. Feeling him close once more was giving Oswald complicated feelings once again. “I promised to stay with you today and I am not one to break promises. In case you haven’t noticed.” Saying such dribble really did do a number on Oswald’s confidence. Eyes cast downwards in hopes of maintaining a slight look of composure. “Are you ready?”

“For what?” Taking a moment to process what he had just been asked his gaze met with the other’s, remembering suddenly he let an embarrassed chuckle out. “Right, the medicine!” Mockingly hitting the top of his head he rolled his eyes and laughed once more a bit too forcefully. “Ahem, yes. I’m ready.” Ed seemed a bit skeptical but brushed it off as he unscrewed the cap with his nimble fingers. Watching the movements, he tried to remember the tips. He had to push some boundaries, get even a sliver of Ed seeing Oswald more than his mentor. Bravely scooting closer, he put one hand between their legs on a cushion. He moved closer and looked Ed straight in the eyes. “And Ed, make sure you give me a warning before you touch me, I might get...startled.” Using a very provocative tone. Check. If he focused he was able to push down his beating heart that at some point managed to crawl up his throat and settle his stomach.

Looking up from the small point of cream from his finger, Edward gave the other a look that was crossed between confusion and amusement. “Of course.” A smile on his lips as he said so, he used one hand to brush back Oswald’s bangs and let his finger with the cream rise to the wound. “I am about to administer the medicine, so this might sting.” Putting the digit gently on his head he felt a twinge of guilt. He still blamed himself for having let the mayor get hurt even once. His infatuation with Isabella had been getting in the way of so much, but here Oswald was. So patient and hardly angry with him at all. And yet, he could feel the way he was holding something back, as if something was bothering him- which was ridiculous seeing as he knew Oswald would never lie to him. He was his right hand man after all. After thoroughly rubbing the ointment, he pulled away once he felt the slight jump the smaller gave. “Are you alright?”

Never breaking his gaze he answered quietly; “Yes. I’m quite fine as a matter of fact. High pain tolerance…” Testing the waters his knee rested against Ed’s innocently enough. “I can handle a lot.” Flashing a sinister smile he had many meanings behind that one statement. It was becoming easier to say such things without a care what the other would think or say. The goal was to get him to see Oswald differently, which meant he had to take the bull by the horns! “What about you Ed? How much can you take?” Perhaps that last add-on was too much. His voice was becoming lower and breathy. It did get Ed’s attention as he was getting another dot of the medicine on his finger. Those hazel eyes had questions that were held back, and Oswald was thankful for that. 

“Well… I‘ve been told I have a low tolerance.” He said it so nonchalantly. Beginning to rub on the second layer, he couldn’t meet Oswald’s gaze. This slightly annoyed him, but he had a hunger to push and to force this further. Not wavering his look he spoke with the same low tone, a dusted gaze of both want and anxiety. Feeling that long finger move in small circular motions, he was so careful in how he didn’t allow his finger to even scrape once. “I’m just about done.” He was going to lose this close proximity. Moving slightly closer, he was in Edward’s personal space at this point. If Ed had taken notice of it, he didn’t say a word. Letting his hand move to those ivory slacks he wore today with such a delicate fabric, he let his palm rest on his knee. Finally, he caught his gaze. Oswald simply smiled and let out a single laugh quietly under his breath. “Can I help you with something Oswald?” He stopped rubbing the wound but didn’t take his finger away.

Flinching slightly at his suspicious tone he didn’t pull his hand away. Stubbornness was as much a virtue as it was a vice. “My back was starting to get sore in that position… is something the matter, Ed?” Something shifted in his friend’s expression, as if it was some thought he didn’t expect to have. It was as if he was suddenly cemented in that position because his mind ached for him to move forward, but his body was stiff. So instead he let the silence linger and dove into those beautiful brown eyes with their flecks of green and gold. Such a warm and vibrant color with splashes of an altruistic value that captured his attention whenever he looked past those lenses. Briefly, he caught Ed’s eyes looking down- to what? To his lips? Maybe that’s what he wanted to see but it provided the false confidence he needed. “Ed…” No commitment behind these words, he breathed his name out like he was readied to inhale it again- as if it was his life support.

It was as if time stood still for that one moment. 

The spell broke in a flash as the warmth of Ed’s close proximity was robbed of Oswald. Watching his friend retreat off the couch, Ed was holding the tube in his hands, finger with the remaining cream held out as he fiddled with the tube continuously, fidgeting. Almost nervously. “That should be good enough. I’ll be turning in for the night.” Head tilted down, he didn’t look at Oswald except for a brief moment. He locked up with him and all seemed different. Ed seemed...off, very reminiscent to the nights when he was back from Arkham and could not sleep in his room and ended up roaming the house. Oswald would catch him once or twice a week as he would startle awake and think it was his father, only to be reminded the man was gone and his sleepwalking was no longer a hazard. That didn’t change the fact he was going to keep his very tired and nervous friend company in his time of need. “Good night.” Finally he spoke and turned to leave with long strides out the door almost like a machine. 

Once he was gone, Oswald let out a long sigh. “One step forward...two steps back.” Pulling himself onto the couch completely he laid back, looking to the ceiling. The kingpin felt he accomplished so much but was also possibly making one of the greatest mistakes of his life. It was worth the risk, that’s what he would tell himself. But he did have his fears, his reservations. The deepest crevice of his mind reminded him how he got this far in life; by taking chances and raising the stakes in order to climb the social ladder. He feared no challenge because he was confident that he would win. As the fire crackled and the rain started to fall, Oswald listened to the orchestra of a night of change. He had to know that Oswald was acting different. The man was a genius. A mad, crazy genius, but a genius nonetheless with a keen eye. He had to have noticed. “'Cause this ache in my chest as my day is done now..” Slowly a smile stretched on his face, crinkles around his eyes appearing while he let his good foot sway back and forth over the arm of the couch; “The dark covers me, and I cannot run now…” Yes. Tonight had indeed begun the change that was their relationship. And that little tart would not win this yet. He wasn’t going to give up anytime soon.

Not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I had finals this week and next week but I'm hoping to update as early as 5/19/17, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again special thanks to TheDrawingBoard for helping with any grammatical issues! Also all comments are welcomed <3


	4. The Three Stooges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald finds out who it was that put the hit out on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took much longer than promised! I would usually give a list of reasons but I'll just tell you I'm on vacation so I'm writing the next chapter now! I want to bust out the rest of these before the vacation ends! I hope the new formatting was easier, my friend TheDrawingBoard said that it was easier to edit in this format! Like I usually say, hope you enjoy! <3

Morning came with a new itinerary. When his chief of staff suggested he stay and rest in bed one more day, Oswald reminded him he was almost made into Swiss cheese. he had a quick change of tune after that. Yes, he was still going to swoon Edward, but his crown was at stake as well. This was something that would not and could not stand. His list of suspects was a mile long, and that was just the folks of Gotham. Surely he knew he made enemies outside of their quaint city: families devastated by Oswald snatching someone close to them away, or maybe a hitman who tried to skip town without paying their fee Zsasz intercepted and took care of. But in order to narrow down the list, he would first need to see which of his identities this was directed at. Maybe one of the freaks? No, they weren’t this subtle. And last he heard Fish Mooney was still missing from Gotham, which was his real threat among those cursed by Hugo Strange. Who else would target the mayor of Gotham? With dread hanging over his head like a stubborn gray cloud, Oswald was slumped over paperwork he could not even try to be bothered to finish. It wasn’t until Ed had approached him with his hands behind his back did he return to reality, seeing him stand tall in his specially made suit tailored to fit his body so perfectly- no. He had to get his mind off that track before things went South. 

“Good morning, sir.” Sir? This was a first. He usually referred to him by first name given their friendship. Even before such a relationship was established, he called him Mister Cobblepot or Mister Penguin. But sir? It felt so distant, like Ed wasn’t feeling comfortable even with the pleasant smile on his face. His eyes seemed strained, the crinkles around them suggested he was trying too hard to smile. “I came in to see how you were doing! Maybe offer my assistance? I’ve taken the liberty of shuffling around your agenda and pushing back some of your business meetings as Mayor of Gotham to next week. But, you do have one meeting tonight for your night life that does need your attention.” 

Nothing for a minute. “And that would be?” Sounding a bit expectant he found something was different about Ed. Was it about last night? Though he debated investigating this matter further, Oswald judged it would be better to confront this later if it escalates. Said Chief of Staff finally snapped back to the present and cleared his throat. It was a bit unnerving how Ed would sometimes go somewhere while talking to him. There was a look in his eyes. He could see something dwelling there, hiding behind this sweet, cunning man. He was in Arkham after all- however, so was Oswald.

“My apologies. Your meeting for tonight is with Rupert Thorne, he is the leader of one of the prominent smuggling gangs in Gotham. He’s demanding more money and to speak with you. I would like to let you know we could always send Zsasz or even Gabe, but I thought you would like to decide this.” Rupert Thorne, more like a thorn in Oswald’s side. This was not the first time he had issues with a mob boss, but it was his least favorite activity. They all had this smugness about them. They all felt so damn entitled and that they were hot stuff, however, when Oswald was done with them, they were anything but hot. They were pretty cold in fact. Stone cold. “By the way,” Perking up he looked up to Ed who was looking at his desk. He was obsessively organizing the papers into neat little piles that were still facing Oswald. “Did you know that this desk, your father's desk, is a Palladia Executive desk. Yes, it is a highly sought after piece, produced and shipped from Italy.” After he finished adjusting and re-adjusting the papers, he let his finger ghost just above the desk from its far left corner to the right, seeming almost a million miles away, “And even with its Italian origins, most describe its color of a café au lait.” Gesturing to Oswald’s teacup he continued cheerfully, “Most think this is relation to the many cafés in France, but there are a few who say it’s the same color that comes off your hands after you touch it when it first arrives and smudges on you. Café au lait spots or café au lait macules are flat, pigmented birthmarks that they resemble.”

“Wow.” Staring for a while, Oswald wasn’t sure what to say. Ed hadn’t gone on tangents this long since they first met. The first time, when Ed was just Edward Nygma, head of forensics at the GCPD, squandering his talents to a listless crowd who took advantage of his deductive skills and refused to acknowledge how great he truly was. Sitting up more, Oswald looked to the hands that slightly shook and spotted how quick Ed hid them behind his back. So he was feeling anxious after their close encounter last night. It was now plain as day. Still, if he didn’t put it up on display, his friend would be able to compose himself. One thing Oswald knew about Ed Nygma was that he wasn’t good when backed into a corner. “That was very informative. Thank you, Ed. Now, I’ll get some of this paper work done that’s just piling up.” Putting up that public smile Oswald held up one random piece of paper. He could see the look on Edward’s eyes. He wanted to snatch it up and set it back down perfectly.

“Right. Then I shall go oversee the security preparations for tonight's meeting! I’ll come fetch you when lunch is ready.” Stopping, Ed was mid-turn when he realized something. “Actually, I’m sorry. It slipped my mind. I have to meet with Isabella… We’re doing lunch- But! I’ll be back in time for the meeting.” He gave him a look that spoke in volumes about the underhanded scapegoat he supplied. This only further fueled Oswald’s frustrations to that blasted blonde tart. “Goodbye, Oswald.” Those words stuck with the mayor as he watched the object of his desires walk out the door to be with another. Perhaps he would have felt more offended by Ed going to Isabella without clearing it with him first if Oswald didn’t have enough on his plate already.

Looking to the paper in his hand, Oswald noticed it was a proposal to expand the city’s police task force and to employ the homeless and have them trained. It was a good move: to get the bums off the street and to try and gain more of grip on this city’s madness. There were many holes in this idea, such as housing, training, those with disabilities, and that list was longer than this proposal. The idea behind it was one of good intention, especially concerning criminal activity, but criminal activity had gone down since he stepped in as mayor. Being the Mayor of Gotham and the kingpin of the underbelly of Gotham had many benefits as he regulated who and what went down and always had his ear to the ground- or, at least had someone who had their ear to the ground. Then, Oswald realized he did have a man like that. A smile crept onto his face, one with sinister intentions as he pressed a button and in came Gabe. When the big lug dragged himself inside the office with a blank look on his face, Oswald interlocked his fingers on top of his desk. 

“Gabe, get me Tommy Gunn would you?”

“Sure boss, but what should I tell him for why he’s comin’ here?” 

“Oh no Gabe,” wagging his finger, Oswald pushed himself away from his city council responsibilities and stood, “We’re not meeting here. You’re going to have him meet us at our special interrogation safehouse. And as for what you will tell him…” Grabbing his cane he briefly caught look of the weather, “Tell him I want to catch up.” Grabbing the small notepad from his desk, he slipped it into his pocket for some light reading on his way to the safehouse. Walking past Gabe, who followed dutifully behind him, he walked through the hallway and walked up to Olga who was just exiting the kitchen, tray in hand. “Oh dear, Olga, I’m going to be gone for quite some time! So, for now just put aside any food, and I’ll heat it up when I get home.” 

“...Ok.” She looked disappointed, but she did as he asked without question. Oswald was glad to see her up and about after her little scare seeing Oswald the other day. She shuffled off, most likely to take care of lunch. Making a note in his mind to bring her flowers, maybe lilies, he approached the double doors, letting Gabe take care of opening and closing them for him. With strong strides, he was greeted with his beautiful limousine. While he was tempted to depart in style, he knew better than to go to any shady parts of Gotham in a car that beautiful. That was like having a target painted on your back. Growing up in the poor streets of Gotham with his dear mother taught him that. Waving it away, he decided it best to have one of his “cabs” be his carriage for this morning's meeting. This was one of Ed’s ideas, to get a cab and have a false license plate on it for when he had shady business to attend to. Adjusting his collar, he stepped forward with his cane making a soft click with each step.

“‘Scuse me, boss.” Opening the door for Oswald, Gabe closed it as well and was about to head to the front seat as the “driver” when he stopped to ask his question. “Should I get Zsasz to come wit’ us?” Zsasz. Yes well...things with him were still fresh. Though he had dispatched him to keep lookout around Gotham for any plotting, Oswald kept his objective vague. Even though it had been quite a few months, he still found it awkward when the two were alone together. After one night in particular he had with the man, he couldn’t help but feel they should keep their distance a bit longer, because while Oswald understood what one night stands were, he wasn’t so sure about Zsasz. Ever since then, when the two of them were left alone for even a moment he could feel that same vibe from him. Something between lust and bloodlust, seeing as their night together did result in blood. Some of it was Oswald’s, some of it was Zsasz’s, some of it was already there. “Boss?” Looking back to Gabe he realized he had begun to zone out. Still, it gave him enough time to form a decision. No, they didn’t need Zsasz. Besides, Tommy Gunn was a lowlife on weaker end of the Gotham’s thugs. He didn’t really run with a gang anyway so no need for backup.

“No, we need’nt bother him with this. You can handle one man, isn’t that right Gabe?” Slight paranoia did reveal itself, however, and Oswald cursed Gabriel under his breath. Sighing, he could still see his own breath in small, almost completely transparent white puffs. He remembered that night that he called Zsasz in his office. It was a not so pleasant day during a time where he was still recovering from his mother’s demise and before Ed had stolen his heart. The bald man was a man of many talents that consisted of screams of pain and pleasure. He induced so many different emotions and feelings that Oswald was still processing how he felt about that night. It was a night that felt more like an eternity, and he was certain that the two of them only led down a path of that night on repeat. Which wasn’t true love, not the love his mother spoke of.

“Gotcha.” The hesitancy that Gabe’s face had quickly dissipated, and he moved to the front and started the car. Setting aside his cane, he rolled up his window and took out his notepad. Flipping it open to a random page, a sentence caught his eyes. “Be a shoulder to lean on. You'll also be someone she feels safe and secure around.” Furrowing his brows, he wondered if Isabella was capable of having an argument. With the car moving, he continued to read. One thing stuck with him, something he would keep in mind later that evening after their meeting with Thorne. He had to let Edward know he was interested in him for more than just a friend, something much more valuable. He would let him know he was in fact someone he was in love with and this time he wouldn’t allow his nervousness get in his way. Their trip to the safehouse was uneventful, the fun really started when Tommy was strapped to the table, frightened for his life. 

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy.” Sighing he drawled out the name with a wave of his hand. Revealing the switchblade he had palmed, Oswald jerked his wrist and out came the knife. It was small, it was dull, it was faithful, but most importantly, it was underestimated. Such was the life Oswald knew before he took the time to sharpen himself and take chances. Approaching the table, he played with the knife. “I know you know more than you’re letting on.” Eyeing the contraption, he kept his gaze above where the young man was wiggling on the table. “Why would you lie to me? You’ve always been so faithful, so, why now are you turning on me?” Pointing the knife in Tommy’s direction, his eyes narrowed as his tone became dangerous and serious, “Now, I’m asking you one more time. Who. Put. The hit. On me?” 

“I-I don’t know! I-I really don’t! Listen ta’ me, please!” Pleading with his skin drenched in guilty sweat, Oswald only found Tommy was solidifying his resolve as he shrugged and gave Gabe a look; one that said ‘oh well’ and plunged the knife into Tommy’s thigh. When Oswald stabbed someone, he either did it for the present or for the future. The future being if he stabbed deep enough (which would be hard with his fairly small knife) and just the right spot, Tommy would remember this pain for the rest of his life. In regards to the present, well, when he killed Frankie Carbone, that was a great way of thinking of it. All in the chest to the stomach, multiple inflections in order of what would cause the most amount of pain. Knuckles pressed to Tommy’s leg, Oswald could feel the muscles retract and flex from the sudden shock of intrusion. “Jes’n Chr’st!” Yelping from the pain, Tommy howled and struggled much more violently than before, reserves of his strength showing.

“I’m not here to torture, Tommy. I’m here for answers!” Yelling in his face, Oswald twisted the blade and watched with delight as the hot slippery feeling of blood pulsating from the wound began to overflow. “Tell me who paid to have me killed!” Another strong twist and he could feel the crunch of pain as he tore away at muscles and tissue. The screams were strong and seemed to fill the room. Seething, his white teeth stained with blood now, Oswald yelled louder than those screams; “Tell me!” Sobbing now, his ear to the ground finally agreed to tell him. Stopping his torture, Oswald calmed down and let his bloodlust settled. “Who?”

“I-It was-” Trying to speak through his tears, his struggling was less frequent than before. Oswald kept the knife buried inside. Lightly twisting it got the man to get over his stutter. “Au-Aubrey James, i-it was Aubrey James!” Oswald’s eyes widened as he pulled the knife out. A small squirt of blood shot out, and Tommy once again yowled like a cat whose tail was stepped on. Looking down to his feet (that was lightly splattered with blood), he stepped away from the body. So. It was the former mayor. Looking back to Tommy he still was filled with rage. 

“Why?!” This was an unforeseen foe, but still a foe nevertheless that he would stomp out. Not much else was said by Tommy seeing as once he saw all the blood, he began to get woozy. Tossing the knife on the ground, he approached the man on the table and grabbed his head in his hands. “Tell me, why is he trying to kill me?!” Screaming at the unconscious man did nothing to feed his questions. Slapping him got the kingpin nothing as well. He was out cold. Scoffing, he pulled away and took out a handkerchief and began wiping away the blood. “Patch him up and alert me as soon as he wakes up.” Oswald said this aloud to his crowd. While he didn’t call in Zsasz, on the way to the meet up he called in some thugs that were under Gabes thumb. With Gabe’s influence, he had a bit of a mi casa es su casa situation, save for the idea that it was not a two way street. 

“‘Scuse me, boss you’ve got some messages I think you might wanna check.” Before the entire ordeal of torture started, Oswald gave Gabe his phone instructing him to watch for messages from Ed, but only to interrupt if it was life or death- not concerning the one enduring the integration, obviously. He had been silent the entire time, but now was holding out Oswald’s phone. 

“Not now Gabe!” snapping at his henchman, he glared up at him. He was greeted with another look that was simply just too easy to read. Pulling a cloth out of his jacket’s breast pocket, he began wiping the blood from his hands. “What time is it?” Even though he asked, he looked for the answer himself and came to it quickly through the clock on the wall. He let out an irritated sigh. Barely past three. Quite a bit of time had just flown by while they were beating the crap out of Tommy, and yet he had much time until the arranged meeting with Thorne. “I need a drink.” And where to go for information and a drink? Why, Barbara Kean’s little nightclub. “I’m going to pay a visit to the three stooges.” Tucking the cloth into his pocket, he still had a decent amount of blood on his hand but didn’t bother to wipe it away and allowed himself to smile instead with small specks of blood still about on his face. "It's five o'clock somewhere!" 

“But boss, whose tha’ three stooges?” Irritation quickly spreading through Oswald, he shook his head and walked forward with his head held high. “Boss, I need ta’ know where to drive. Really, where is tha’ three stooges?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I will be aiming to update every Tuesday but today I'll be doing the prologue and the first chapter, suggestions are appreciated! Let's see how well this goes!


End file.
